Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
: This is the article for '''Hal Jordan', you may be looking for John Stewart, Guy Gardner or Kyle Rayner'' Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. His Prime Earth self is a supporting character and his Injustice self is a supporting antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us. The Injustice version later becomes a supporting protagonist in Injustice 2. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Inspired by his father to be a pilot, Harold 'Hal' Jordan became a popular and daring test pilot for Ferris Aircraft, using some of their best fighter jets. In an unexpected event, Hal would come across a spaceship that crashlanded near his home. In there, a dying alien gave him a power ring and battery, proving that Hal was worthy of being a member of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force meant to enforce justice around every sector of the known universe. Since then, Hal has been a huge help to the Corps, as well as a founding Justice League member. Regime/Yellow Lantern (Gods Among Us) Hal’s sense of order led him to buy into the philosophy of the One Earth regime. He now believes that fear is more effective than willpower, and that belief has turned him into Yellow Lantern. Injustice 2 Rehabilitated by the Guardians of Oa, Hal Jordan overcame his worst fears from his time as a member of the Sinestro’s Corps. Now a Green Lantern once more, Hal returns to Sector 2814 on a mission to stop Brainiac’s invasion and prove to himself that he deserves a second chance at a brighter day. Injustice: Gods Among Us Green Lantern was first seen fighting Sinestro above Metropolis, amidst other heroes and villains in battle. When attempting to stop a nuke from destroying the city, Hal and a few other heroes were transported to a different version of Gotham. Not knowing whether they were sent to a distant future or an alternate timeline, Hal decided to search for the nearest Power Battery to recharge his ring, which turned out to be Ferris Aircraft, Coast City. As he was searching for the Power Battery, he overheard alternate versions of Cyborg and Raven torturing their version of Deathstroke, offering amnesty from the "High Councilor" (which he literally spits on) and at that point Green Lantern steps in. Cyborg is confused, saying that he's "green again", Raven on the other hand knows immediately that he is not THEIR Hal Jordan. After fighting and defeating them, Green Lantern frees the alternate Deathstroke and after getting nowhere with gaining any insight into what happened to that world and losing Deathstroke, he recharges his ring and returns to Gotham to answer Wonder Woman's distress call. He arrives just in time to save Green Arrow from Sinestro's attacks and finds out that that his counterpart joined his side, after defeating Regime Sinestro, he meets his counterpart who is a Sinestro Corpsman known as Yellow Lantern, after an argument, Green Lantern defeats his counterpart, he then escapes with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow, only to meet with the leader of the Insurgency - the alternate Batman. Later he meets up with the others at the headquarters of the Insurgency and after the alternate Ares sends Aquaman to them, they found out why they were there - Insurgency Batman needs their help to retrieve a Kryptonite Weapon to incapacitate High Councilor Superman. He and the others travel to the abandoned Arkham Asylum to answer the alternate Harley Quinn's distress call (finding out that their Joker and Batman were taken to that world by accident.) After locking the Joker up, they traveled to Wayne Manor (force-shielded to prevent access since Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne was exposed) and while Insurgency Batman and Aquaman fired up the backup generator, Green Lantern joined Green Arrow and Wonder Woman in securing the entrance to the Batcave, he was knocked out by one of Killer Frost's attacks, but later on in the fight he woke up to save Green Arrow from an attack from the rear from Solomon Grundy, he flew the zombie away and left him in orbit (which would have no effect on him as he's already dead) and then proceeded to descend into the Batcave. Once they arrived, he found out what Insurgency Batman brought them there for, he needed the DNA of Superman's closest allies to access the Kryptonite Laser as his Green Arrow was long dead and the Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern are supporters of Superman's regime. Green Lantern used his ring to cut at the cave surface where the weapon was stored (the walls were lined with a lead polymer to prevent Superman from finding it) once they had the weapon, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman broke in and after Green Arrow defeated both, they returned to the Insurgency headquarters. After bringing their Cyborg to them, they received a news report from Regime Superman that their Batman is about to be executed, they know it's a trap, yet they proceed with breaking him out. While Cyborg and Insurgency Deathstroke take over the Watchtower, he joins the others in distracting the Regime's forces, battling Yellow Lantern and distracting Regime Superman by attempting to trap him in a cage construct, this fails as his will is too strong for it to contain him, his arms are almost broken by the High Councilor, when he releases him after seeing Green Arrow and the two Batmen below. After Lex Luthor was murdered by Regime Superman, Green Lantern fights the Regime's forces to stop the High Councilor's plan to level Gotham and Metropolis. Meanwhile, Yellow Lantern, the Flash and Shazam return to Superman, where they overhear Superman talking about leveling Metropolis and Gotham, and then attack the prime universe. Shazam opposed this, but was killed when Superman used his heat vision to burn through his eyes all the way through to the back of his skull. After Solomon Grundy took Shazam's body to be buried, the Flash admits that he had made a mistake and quits the Regime. Yellow Lantern, however, stops him, knowing the penalty for leaving Superman. Flash has no choice but to fight his friend, knocking him unconscious, and rushes off to the Insurgency to warn them of Superman's plan. Yellow Lantern is later seen fighting alongside the rest of the Regime, but is distracted by visiting Superman, as well as his defeat of Black Adam. He witnesses Sinestro's attempt at defeating the Man of Steel, but does nothing to help his fellow corpsman as Superman subdues him and removes his ring. Superman gives Hal the chance to do what he knew to be the right thing, allowing him to remove his ring of his own free will. At the epilogue, Green Lantern brings his counterpart and Sinestro to the Guardians as to stand trial for their actions. Injustice 2 After the mainstream Green Lantern turned Yellow Lantern Hal over to the Guardians, they rehabilitated him to overcome his fear and become a Green Lantern once more, though Hal still holds feelings of betrayal to his Corps, planet, and friends. The Guardians later dispatch Green Lantern to Earth to help combat Brainiac's invasion. Hal later meets the Flash in Gotham once the latter defeats the Reverse-Flash, but Barry still holds suspicion despite Green Lantern's assurances, going as far as to call him a mistake. The two fight, and Hal is defeated, but he tells Barry that he's been sent to help, and acknowledges that he's betrayed the Green Lantern Corps, Earth, and his friends. When Barry realizes that they are both in the same boat of trying to regain everyone's trust, the two renew their friendship. Green Lantern later enters a meeting between the Flash and Batman, who are arguing over needing Hal's help. Hal uses a hand construct to catch a falling crate and tells Batman that he's not "that guy" anymore. Hal tells Batman that he understands why they shouldn't trust him, but that they should trust the Guardians, and that regaining his ring means that he went through hell to get it back. When he gets no response, he prepares to leave, telling the two that he has his orders, but that it wouldn't help if they worried. Hal stops when Batman calls to him and states that it's time for him to widen his "circle of trust." Rejoining the two, Batman orders him to Atlantis to include Aquaman in their "circle of trust." When Hal mentions that Aquaman disliked being associated with the Regime, Batman tells him to get used to it. In Atlantis, Green Lantern is unsuccessfully attempting to convince Aquaman to ally with Batman, with the king comparing it to Superman's orders of invading Metropolis, and states that the next time Atlantean blood is spilled it will be for Atlantis. When Hal reminds Arthur that he is human, he retorts that his duties are to Atlantis, and orders Hal to leave. When Arthur states that he doesn't need Hal's "distraction," Hal is nearly consumed by an unknown red energy source, he regains control and states that he's not leaving, and the two fight. After defeating Aquaman, Green Lantern nearly becomes consumed by the same red energy, but he shakes it off, and apologizes to Arthur, and compares the situation to the one above: cut off communications, and then invade, as Brainiac's forces attack Atlantis. Hal acknowledges that the seas are Arthur's, but states that it's his sector, and asks him to let him help. Exasperated, Aquaman tells Green Lantern to cover him, and he blocks the incoming forces with a brick wall construct. Eventually, the combined forces' might causes the construct to shatter, and Hal is blown back, but then disables the robots with a dump truck construct. Green Lantern is later attacked by Cheetah, who is surprised by his presence, as she only expected Aquaman. When she asks for Wonder Woman's location, Hal retorts that he unfriended her, but she doesn't believe him, and the two fight. Green Lantern triumphs over Cheetah, but sees the explosions outside the dome, and rushes to help Arthur by mowing down all of Brainiac's forces with a chaingun construct. Arthur orders Hal to hold the line while he rushes to help his people. As he leaves, Bane breaks down the doors, and calls out to Hal about his return. Bane later goes on to say that even as a Yellow Lantern he never rendered the proper respect, and promises to show Hal how easily his will is broken before they fight. After defeating Bane, Hal gets consumed by the red energy, and swings a hammer construct at a weakened Bane to knock him across the room. Hal regains control as Aquaman enters, who tells him that Hal has regained his trust due to putting himself at risk for Atlantis's defense, but is unable to help directly so long as his kingdom is being attacked. They are interrupted by Atrocitus's and Dex-Starr's entrance, with Aquaman expressing surprise of Red Lanterns, and Hal describing the Red Lanterns as agents of vengeance powered by rage. Hal volunteers to take him on "ring to ring." Hal asks Atrocitus if he was responsible for interfering within Hal's mind, and Atrocitus confirms this, stating how Hal during his time as Yellow Lantern slaughtered countless people who demanded vengeance, and how Hal is not absolved of his crimes even while wearing the Green Lantern ring. Atrocitus states that Dex-Starr wants to rip Hal's heart out, but Atrocitus states that he senses a spark of rage in Hal, and he and Dex-Starr vomits (energy projected by his Red Lantern ring) on Green Lantern, causing him to feel great anger. Atrocitus presents Hal with a Red Lantern ring states that Hal may have overcome his fears, but still betrayed the Green Lanterns, and asks how Hal can forgive himself, with Hal responding that he can't. Hal is further subjugated to further pain as the Red Lantern ring moves closer. As Atrocitus goads him to join the Red Lanterns, Hal recites the Green Lantern oath, and successfully regains control, knocking back Atrocitus in the process and destroying the Red Lantern ring. Hal tells Atrocitus that he hates himself, but his will to atone for his past mistakes is stronger, and the two fight. After Green Lantern defeats Atrocitus, the Red Lantern declares that Hal's world is burning, swears that he will beg for vengeance, and leaves. As they leave, Hal states that the Guardians don't need to know about "that" one. Green Lantern is with the Flash observing a map of all the large spaceships Brainiac sent out, stating that they don't have enough forces even with Aquaman's mariners, and asks Batman if he has a plan, and later looks at the Flash when he states how the people might ask for Superman's assistance, and expresses his doubts on Firestorm and Blue Beetle's capabilities of defending Superman. He is seen at the Justice League table, listening to the plan to defeat Brainiac. After Superman's apparent 'death', he is later seen witnessing Brainiac offer a deal: give up Supergirl and the Earth will be spared, but they refuse to take the deal. Green Lantern is among the heroes to join Batman and Superman on Brainiac's ship. When Batman and Superman reveal that they couldn't restore every city as they were either locked away in the ship's memory or lost forever. Metropolis and Coast City are among the cities lost, leaving Green Lantern remorseful over losing his city and Carol. Wonder Woman manipulates Superman's grief yet again to execute an incapacitated Brainiac, but Batman intervenes. The team of heroes then divide to join either two sides: to kill Brainiac or spare him. Green Lantern joins Batman to spare Brainiac, along with the Flash and Supergirl. Green Lantern engages Superman who is thrown out of the ship and down to Gotham City. Superman expresses surprise that Green Lantern doesn't seek vengeance over losing Carol and Coast City. Suddenly, the spark of rage in him returns, but he resists it and fights Superman, though he is defeated and knocked down momentarily ensuing the fight that followed after. After recovering, Green Lantern proceeds to to throw a punch at Superman but the latter simply blocks it with his palm and without any restraint, grabs Green Lantern's fist and crushes it in the process, causing Green Lantern to retreat into a state of shock. Before Superman could cause any further harm to him, the Flash and Supergirl intervene, leading to Superman forcefully blowing away the three, additionally exhausting and incapacitating Green Lantern. Powers and Abilities Hal Jordan possesses a powerful force of will that allows him to wield the most powerful weapon in the universe: A green power ring, forged by the Guardians of the Universe and charged with the green light of the emotional spectrum, willpower. The ring can create any construct, and is only limited by Hal's imagination. The ring affords Hal with a protective barrier of light around his entire body, shielding him from bodily harm that would kill a normal person, such as a punch from Superman, and allows him to survive and speak in the vacuum of space, as well as affording him with the power of flight at the speed of light and high degrees of superhuman strength. The ring's primary power of construct creation is manifested in Jordan's preferred use: As a trained test pilot for the Air Force, Hal primarily uses his ring to create constructs such as missiles, miniguns, and even fully functioning fighter crafts and engine turbines. Aside from these, Hal uses his ring to make simpler constructs like swords, baseball bats, a mace, and for defensive purposes, barriers of solid light and beams he can trap his foes in. Hal's incredible willpower and ability to overcome fear allows him not only to be able to use a green power ring, but he can also use a yellow Qwardian ring, which affords him to exactly the same abilities of a green ring, with the added bonus of being able to channel and empower himself with the yellow light of fear. Special Moves *'Oa's Rocket:' Green Lantern fires a green missile shaped construct at his opponent. Can be fired from the air. The Meter Burn version causes the missile to explode on contact. *'Rocket Power:' Green Lantern fires two missile constructs from above his head at his opponent. The Meter Burn version fires a third missile after the first two connect. *'Lantern's Might:' Green Lantern captures his opponent in a beam from his ring and tosses them over his shoulder. The Meter Burn version has Green Lantern toss them a second time, allowing for a follow-up attack. *'Minigun:' Green Lantern summons a minigun construct and opens fire on his enemy. The Meter Burn version increases the amount of bullets fired and damage done. *'Turbine Smash:' Green Lantern summons a large turbine construct and rams it into his opponent. Can be done in the air. The Meter Burn version has the turbine go farther and increases damage. *'Battery Blast: '''Green Lantern pulls his Power Battery and fires a single energy blast from it. Meter Burn causes it to fire a faster and higher damaging beam. *'Bowled Over: Green Lantern rolls a low-hitting spiked ball construct at his opponent's feet. Meter Burn causes it to deal more damage and knock down on hit. *'Overcharged Lantern: '''Green Lantern summons his Power Battery, which then explodes after a short period. Meter Burn deals more damage and knocks the opponent higher into the air. *'Willpower Wall: '''Green Lantern summons a tall brick wall construct to stop opponents in their tracks. Meter Burn has Green Lantern demolish the wall towards the opponent, dealing more damage and knocking away on hit. Character Trait '''Green Lantern's Light/Power Ring (IJ2): Increases Green Lantern's overall damage and amplifies the power of many of his Special Moves. Other Moves *'Throw:' Green Lantern grabs his opponent while summoning a brick wall construct behind him and throws them into it before kicking them through it. *'Throw (IJ2):' Green Lantern delivers a powerful blow the opponent's stomach, before dropping three steel beam constructs on their body. Super Move *'Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports the player/opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa before the Guardians of the Universe. First, he proceeds to smash the player/opponent with a hammer, He then proceeds to crash two touring coach buses into the opponent/player, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent/player before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Yellow Lantern's variant is similar, except the constructs are yellow and he teleports the opponent/player to the antimatter world of Qward. *'Mechanized Assault: Green Lantern slams giant robot boots onto his enemy, then he makes them into legs and then claps them with hands, then it forms a body, then he hits them with the head, making a whole robot, then fires a giant laser blast as the opponent says no. Move List Endings Injustice Mere days after returning to his Earth, Green Lantern, in an event mirroring his ascension to the Corps, witnessed the crash landing of an alien ship. Investigating the wreckage, he encountered the pilot, who claimed to be Abin Sur. But this Abin Sur wore no power ring, and referred to him in halting breaths as The Almighty One. Green Lantern tried to convince the alien of their past: That Abin Sur had named Hal Jordan his successor as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. But the alien died from his wounds before Green Lantern could learn more of him. Lantern left immediately for Oa. The Guardians were his only hope of solving this mystery. Injustice 2 The Guardians ordered me to bring Brainiac to Oa to stand trial. I was plenty happy to put a few thousand light years between that alien and Earth. After the trial, the Guardians dropped a bombshell on me. Sinestro was free. Busted outta their ScienceCells. A frontal assault on the Sinestro Corps was a no go. Us Greens were still weak from fighting Superman's regime. That's why I volunteered to go undercover--as a Yellow Lantern. To pass, I need to re-embrace my fear. But fear's an addiction. Once I've picked up that bottle, it's gonna be awfully hard putting it back down again. I just hope I have the will to see it through. Costumes Injustice ;Default Green Lantern wears a green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black uniform, like all Green Lanterns. His shoulder and torso are green while his legs and arms are black. He wears white gloves and green boots. His costume is laced with green energy that glows. He also has the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. ;Regime Green Lantern wears a modified costume with more padding on his shoulders. He also has green metallic gauntlets with the Green Lantern symbol on his wrists. He retains his green domino mask and torso, however the logo on his chest glows and the sides of his torso and underarms are black. He also has green straps on the sides of his torso. His inner thighs are also black while his outer thighs are green. His outfit is still laced with glowing green light. Despite the title, Hal is never seen wearing this as a member of the Regime. ;Yellow Lantern Outfitted in a Yellow version of his Regime Costume. It functions as both Hal's uniform for the Sinestro Corps and as his official Regime costume. ('''Unlocked by winning one Ranked Match). Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Green Lantern, Willpower. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced the character in the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped". **In Injustice 2, ''Baldwin was replaced as Hal Jordan's voice actor by veteran voice actor Steve Blum, who also voiced Sub-Zero in ''Mortal Kombat X. *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner in a hoodie. Hal is even given Kyle's black hair in most panels. This is likely the artist's mistake. This phenomenon has seemingly been resolved with Kyle's appearance in Year Two, with Hal now looking like himself. *Hal Jordan was one of the playable DC characters in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *A concept art reveals that John Stewart was at one point considered to be the representative Green Lantern instead of Hal Jordan. However, John was released as a DLC skin for Hal. *Green Lantern is one of the two characters whose outro changes with his costume. The only other being Superman. *Even in his Yellow Lantern skin, the announcer will still refer to him as "Green Lantern". *Green Lantern is the only character whose Super Move changes with his costume, although it is only slightly. *Green Lantern is the third character who has two voice actors, the others being Green Arrow and Nightwing, and the second character after Nightwing to have a different alter-ego in one character select slot as costume changes. *Not counting Flash, who defected during the events of the first game, Hal Jordan is the only member of the Regime to fully switch to Batman's side in Injustice 2. *During Injustice 2, Green Lantern recites the complete oath of the Green Lantern Corps while resisting the influence of the rage plasma of both Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Sinestro Corps